Psychic (3.5e Class)
Psychic Psychics are powerful beings capable of warping reality around them using their minds. The petty limits of spellcasters do not apply to psychics, and they can use their psychic abilities at will. This alone make them extremely dangerous to common folk, and a psychic is often feared and reviled for his "gift". However, they have access to a very limited number of psychic powers. Psychics are very strong, and can perform a strange mix of blaster and battlefield control in a party, although to a lesser extent than a wizard. Making a Psychic Abilities: Either Intelligence or Charisma can be used to cast your psychic powers, therefore one of these abilities should be your highest. Races: Any. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: As wizard. Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Psychic. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Psychics are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. : Many abilities the psychic uses are psychic powers. A psychic power has the following and bonuses. * A psychic gains a +2 bonus to overcome spell resistance when using a psychic power. * A psychic power's save DC is 10 + 1/2 level + the psychic's Intelligence or Charisma modifier (whichever is higher). (Ex): Psychics deal in concepts and ideas that alter their psychology and worldview, giving them a certain resilience against mind-affecting effects. Their inscrutable psyches cause most people to find them creepy, however. Psychics may use either their intelligence or charisma instead of wisdom for the purpose of determining their Will save bonus. (Sp): As a standard action, a psychic can unleash powerful waves of negative mental energy upon a living target within medium range. The target must succeed a Will save or take 1d6 damage per psychic level and be dazed for 1 round. If the save is successful the damage is halved and the dazing effect is canceled. This ability is a mind-affecting effect and a psychic power. : At first level a psychic must choose one of the following focuses. The Psychic Focus is a sphere (but a non-demonic one) from the list below, and is identical to any other Sphere, including being able to upgrade it by taking it again. * Gravity Warp: The psychic gains the gravity Sphere. * Mind Control: The psychic gains violation Sphere. * Time/Space Alternation: The psychic gain bubbles Sphere. : A psychic gains access to one sphere at 2nd level, and an additional sphere every three levels thereafter. If the psychic selects a sphere that he already has basic access to, he upgrades it to advanced access. If he already had advanced access, he gains expert access. All spheres granted by the psychic class are psychic powers. (Ex): At 3rd level, a psychic may use their intelligence or charisma instead of constitution for the purpose of determining their Fortitude save bonus. A psychic also benefits from mettle during a round he successfully used a psychic power (ends at the beginning of his next turn). (Ex): A 3rd level psychic begins to radiate psychic energy according to his mental wave length. A psychic radiates their alignment as if they were a cleric of equal level. (Su): As an attack action, a psychic may shoot small spheres made of raw psychic energy. The mind bullets deal 1d6+1 damage per psychic level. Each bullet is a ranged touch attack and allows no save. This is a psychic power. (Sp): At 4th level a psychic may make a special coup de grace attempt on a susceptible target within 60 feet. This is a move action, and inflicts 1d6 points of damage per class level. This is a psychic power. (Ex): At 6th level, a psychic may use his intelligence or charisma instead of dexterity for the purpose of determining his Reflex save bonus. A psychic also benefits from evasion for one round after he uses a psychic power (ends at the beginning of his next turn). (Su): A 7th level psychic gains blindsight out to 60 feet. : At 9th level, a psychic becomes so adept at manifesting his psychic focus that the DCs for psychic powers from his psychic focus increase by 2. Additionally, using a power from his psychic focus no longer provokes attacks of opportunity. (Su): At 9th level, a psychic may decide to assume the appearance of another creatures as per ''disguise self'' spell. However, unlike the spell, this ability had no duration limit and is effectively impervious to any divination. The psychic's true form in only revealed after he dies or enters an antimagic field. This ability is not an illusion, but a cosmetic physical change within the limits of the spell. (Ex): At 10th level, once per encounter a psychic may choose to treat any one saving throw result as if it were a natural 20. This is a non-action. (Ex): A 12th level psychic is immune to memory modification effects (such as mindrape, modify memory, or even the river Styx) and does not lose a level when raised from the dead. (Sp): At 13th level, a psychic may use limited wish once per day. This is a psychic power. (Su): At 15th level, a psychic may crush an enemy with his mind. As a standard action a psychic may force a target within line of sight to make a Will save or die. A successful Will save causes the target 10d6 damage instead. Alternatively, a psychic may attempt to lower the target's hit point at -1. In this case, however, the damage taken from a successful save is non-lethal damages. This is a psychic power. : At 16th level, a psychic has progressed so far that his psychic powers alter his very being. The psychic become an outsider, although he may still be raised or resurrected as a creature of his previous type. He also gains immunity to energy drain, ability damage, ability drain, disease, and poison, and gains a special ability based on his psychic focus chosen at level 1. All of the following abilities are psychic powers. * Wormhole(Gravity Warp): A psychic can cast the travel version of gate at will as a full round action. * Know the Mind (Mind Control): You know what every creature within 1 mile of you is thinking. This ability also allows you to always act during surprise round and grants the benefit of Improved Uncanny Dodge as though you were a barbarian or rogue your character level. * Move Through Reality (Time/Space Alternation): You may cast Greater Teleport as a move action. This is an Extraordinary ability. : At 18th level, a psychic is always under the effect of mind blank. : At 19th level, a psychic's psychic powers become Extraordinary abilities. (Su): Whenever you are reduced to 0 hp or fewer, you can cast any psychic power requiring a standard action or less as a free action. This ability can only be used once per encounter. : At 20th level, a psychic may use a full-round action to cast 2 successive psychic powers. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class